Letting Off the Pressure
by Lucinda
Summary: shortfic.  Lindsey has a special woman in his life.


Letting off the Pressure  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
pairing: Willow/Lindsey MacDonald (QPC #108)  
  
Quickie Challenge is http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/challenge.html  
  
disclaimer: Not mine - anyone you recognize is the creation of Joss Whedon.  
  
distribution: WLS, NHA, Wic, Cat, Paula, QPC  
  
uses QPC object list #12: Role-play, a toy box, a secretary, a neck-tie  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsey MacDonald ran his hand through his hair, wondering yet again why he still worked here. This place had been hell, almost literally. It had cost him so many things, even his hand. Granted, it had been replaced, but it wasn't the same. He'd found himself in the midst of evil, and he'd sank so low that it hadn't bothered him.  
  
After the fiasco with Darla and her pregnancy, he'd been transferred to a different department, working with wills and insurance policies. It was supposed to be a demotion, although on paper there was no difference between the departments. For the first week, he'd been completely frustrated, not quite bored. Then, he'd gone to a special sort of club, a place where the real world wasn't allowed, and real names weren't used. A place where he was 'Danny' and where he'd met 'Rose'. Not that those were their real names, of course...  
  
She had talked to him, seeing him as another person who's life was driving him crazy, and they'd talked for hours. Not giving enough details to let her know who he really was, or where he worked, but it had helped him feel better to talk to her. She'd talked about her friends, about the frustrations of balancing college and the responsibilities of being the 'responsible adult' of her groups of friends, who had ended up without parental figures. Maybe it wasn't as wide ranging as working for an evil law firm, but it was enough to keep her stressed out as well.  
  
They'd stared seeing more of each other, meeting for movies and dinners, going for walks along the beach, but always during the day. They'd gotten a lot closer, enough that they'd even started giving information about their real lives.  
  
There was a beep from his desk, the papers about the will for one Mister Dhratherius Khakovis reminding him that he was supposed to be working, not daydreaming about his lovely Rose. The beep came again, a signal from the secretary that she was attempting to talk to him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Trask?" He managed to keep his voice neutral, very calm.  
  
"There was a message from you, from a woman who identifies herself as Rose. She said seven o'clock, at the usual place. Does that make sense to you, sir? There wasn't a number left to contact her at..." The secretary's voice sounded a bit puzzled.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Trask. I understand the message perfectly." He couldn't quite manage to keep his smile out of his voice.  
  
He smiled, knowing that 'the usual place' was a small beach house that he'd managed to acquire. It had been infested with a horde of gremlins, small nuisance demons that needed to be banished before the place was good for anything. He'd been considering selling it before he met his lovely Rose, but she'd changed everything. It had become their place, where they could be together without anyone knowing what happened. Where he wasn't Lindsey MacDonald of Wolfram and Hart, and she wasn't Willow Rosenberg of Sunnydale.  
  
He walked into the beach house at seven, and a slender hand grabbed his neck-tie, pulling him close for a kiss as the door slammed shut behind him. "Missed you."  
  
It was several long moments before there were any words today. "So... you're feeling a bit frustrated, hmm?"  
  
"Mmmm... there are times when I hate my life. Being the nice, dependable one. Not expected to have any fun because 'it's just not you'. What do they think I am, a nun? Hello, wrong religion." She was running her nails over his chest, just hard enough for him to feel it. "Feel up to a little role-play tonight, lover?"  
  
He felt himself chuckling, the sound deepening as her hand sank lower. "You know how much I enjoy it when we play Mistress of Pain. And it makes everything else more bearable."  
  
"Goody. Now, for the toy box. I thought I saw a pair of handcuffs in there last time..." Her smile was tinged with a bit of darkness, and anticipation filled her voice.  
  
Willow had just been too innocent before he'd found her. While he did indeed love their stress relieving encounters, and had actually developed feelings for her, he was still slowly bringing her over. Bringing her to the dark side, where he lived. It was so much fun. "I can't wait."  
  
"I place myself in your hands." He smiled, knowing that tonight would be memorable.  
  
  
  
end Letting off the Pressure 


End file.
